


Blushing

by MisanthropyMuse



Series: Trouble [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Mercutio's a little shit, Rough Sex, handjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questioni d'onore perduto in sporchi vicoletti bui di Verona.<br/><i>L'unica cosa che capì, quando un gemito gli scivolò via dalle labbra, fu che ormai era troppo tardi.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing

La luce soffusa dalle piccole finestre piccole dei retrobottega delle taverne, come occhi di gatti nel buio denso della notte.  
Il vicolo deserto era riempito dai rumori provenienti delle stesse taverne, musica e canti, risate sguaiate e schiamazzi.  
Odore di vino scadente e paglia marcia e piscio ed escrementi, in egual modo di uomini e animali. Canticchiando una canzone sconcia, Mercuzio caracollò nella stradina. Ubriaco fradicio dopo aver speso una borsa intera di lire in vino e liquori di cui neanche sapeva il nome, non sapeva più neanche che strada prendere per ritornare a casa.  
«Questa non è la strada principale,» borbottò quando si ritrovò nel lurido vicoletto.  
Si appoggiò un attimo a un muro scalcinato per aspettare che la testa smettesse di girargli e recuperare un po' di forze per tornare indietro, quando li sentì.  
Confusi fra la voce di molti uomini ubriachi e le note provenienti da un'arpa e un liuto, sentiva chiaramente dei gemiti soffocati e un rumore ritmico e umido, inconfondibile al suo orecchio esperto.  
Già un sorriso gli si dipinse sulle labbra, mentre procedeva nello stretto passaggio fra due taverne fino ad arrivare in un vicolo trasversale.  
Appena dietro l'angolo stava un uomo con una ridente donzella spalmata addosso, tutta intenta a slacciargli le brache e accarezzare il suo membro.  
La fanciulla aveva una larga fascia di stoffa gialla stretta attorno alla vita, e l'accoppiata con il farsetto rosso ricamato dell'uomo divertì molto Mercuzio.  
«Capuleti!» gridò, un ghigno malefico stampato sul volto.  
Tebaldo aprì gli occhi di scatto e si girò verso l'altro, sconvolto più che se l'avessero sorpreso ad uccidere la ragazza piuttosto che ad amoreggiarci.  
«Sono sconvolto! Che ne è del tuo tanto proclamato onore? Si narra tanto, sì, della fila di fanciulle ospiti fra le tue gambe. Mai avrei pensato, però, che fosse tutto merito dell'oro!» disse, fingendosi davvero sorpreso.  
Lei continuò imperterrita a fare il suo lavoro, un sorriso ebbro sulle labbra, quasi compiaciuta dell'improvviso pubblico.  
«È stata lei, questa lurida, ad adescarmi!» strillò Tebaldo, la voce resa acuta dalla piccola mano femminile stretta intorno alle sue palle.  
A supporto della sua poco credibile scusa, spinse via la prostituta, che quasi inciampò all'indietro.  
Le puttane non sono proprio le più remissive delle creature, è risaputo. La fanciulla risposte alla spinta con un violento schiaffo a mano aperta sul viso del cliente, e se ne andò indignata, dimenticandosi perfino di chiedere i soldi per il disturbo e il mezzo servizio.  
Una risata sguaiata proruppe dalla gola del Della Scala, riempiendo il vicolo.  
Tebaldo, imbarazzatissimo e infuriato, gli si scagliò addosso con l'intento di prenderlo a pugni.  
Magari ci sarebbe riuscito, se solo non si fosse dimenticato di riallacciarsi le brache.  
Ma nello staccarsi dal muro queste caddero, facendolo piuttosto inciampare addosso all'altro che attaccarlo.  
Cercando di recuperare un po' di dignità, fingendo di non curarsi dell'erezione che gli sollevava la casacca, si preparò per tirare un pugno al rivale.  
Ma, nello schiacciarsi addosso a lui, notò che non era l'unico ad essere inopportunamente eccitato.  
Distratto dal rigonfiamento premuto contro la sua gamba nuda, si dimenticò quasi della sua rabbia, e rivolse uno sguardo perplesso a Mercuzio.  
Questo gli sorrise con malizia, e più per spregio che per reale interesse, lo baciò, tenendolo per il farsetto per non farlo allontanare.  
Tebaldo, colto di sorpresa, ci mise un po' ad opporre resistenza, ma prima di riuscire anche solo a pensare a cosa fare, Mercuzio gli prese in mano il cazzo gonfio d'eccitazione e chiaramente bisognoso di sfogarsi e iniziò a masturbarlo lentamente.  
All'improvviso, Tebaldo non aveva più tanta voglia di resistergli  
Sarà stato il vino che gli dava ancora un po' alla testa, il ricordo ancora fresco delle mani morbide della ragazza, le mani ruvide e callose di Mercuzio che lo stavano facendo impazzire molto, molto più del dovuto, o la voglia che lo rendeva disperato.  
L'unica cosa che capì, quando un gemito gli scivolò via dalle labbra, fu che, in ogni caso, ormai era troppo tardi.  
Sorrise Mercuzio, nel sentirlo, e da una parte avrebbe voluto continuare fino ad avere il suo seme fra le dita, ma la voglia di umiliarlo era più grande.  
Sperando che il rivale avesse la mente abbastanza annebbiata per soddisfarlo, si slacciò le brache mostrandogli l'erezione pulsante.  
Gli posò una mano sulla guancia e gli fece capire le sue intenzioni con lo sguardo, ma Tebaldo, per quanto poco onore gli rimanesse, e per quanto avesse ormai ben poco autocontrollo, non aveva alcuna intenzione di inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi.  
Gli afferrò e abbassò la mano con rabbia, poi gli afferrò le cosce e lo sollevò, spingendolo di più contro il muro.  
Non ci furono preliminari di sorta, non voleva affatto soddisfarlo, voleva semplicemente soddisfarsi e andarsene in fretta. Come se fosse una qualunque puttanella da non mettere incinta, lo penetrò con forza, quasi con violenza.  
Quando lo sentì affondare dentro di sé, Mercuzio si morse le labbra per non gridare, reclinò la testa all'indietro per quanto il muro lo permettesse, e strinse gli occhi.  
Quando il Capuleti iniziò a spingere, a un ritmo lento e disuguale, però, suo malgrado, sorrise, gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita e in qualche modo si rilassò fra le sue braccia. Dopotutto, non poteva dire di essere esattamente un verginello.  
Tebaldo, infuriato dal fallimento nell'infliggergli dolore, non sapendo bene cos'altro fare, lo baciò con rabbia, mordendogli le labbra per cancellare quel sorriso insolente, e quasi masticandogli la lingua, quella sempre pronta a sputare veleno.  
Mercuzio non poteva chiedere di meglio. Quella forza, quella passione mascherata da rabbia, non fecero altro che aumentare la sua eccitazione.  
Le sue labbra erano calde, le sue spinte forti e decise, la virilità abbastanza lunga e corposa da arrivare in profondità, tanto da dargli violenti brividi di piacere.  
Quando venne, il seme di Tebaldo riempì Mercuzio, facendolo sorridere in modo osceno.  
Il Della Scala non ebbe neanche bisogno di toccarsi. Altre due spinte, guidate da pura rabbia, lo portarono al limite. Il suo seme andò a imbrattare il farsetto dell'altro.  
Tebaldo imprecò, ma dovette aspettare che Mercuzio lo sciogliesse dalla stretta delle sue gambe per uscire e allontanarsi.  
Mercuzio rimase per un po' appoggiato al muro, le ginocchia tremanti che minacciavano di non sorreggerlo, osservando l'altro tirarsi su le brache celando di nuovo il membro.  
Un vero peccato, pensò. Un tale splendido attrezzo nascosto così brutalmente dietro pantaloni di lana grezza e ruvida.  
Dovrò impegnarmi per farlo uscire di nuovo presto, si disse, e sorrise.  
Tebaldo scambiò la sua espressione per canzonatoria, e, sentendosi offeso, lo insultò acidamente, mentre cercava di ripulirsi con un fazzoletto che aveva nelle tasche dei calzoni.  
Una volta sistemato in una almeno parvenza di dignità, appallottolò il pezzo di seta bianca e lo lanciò addosso all'altro, che lo afferrò prontamente, allargando il suo sorriso.  
Mercuzio sorrideva quasi troppo, pensò Tebaldo, ma non si poteva certo dire che non gli donasse.  
Arrossendo per i propri pensieri, abbassò lo sguardo ad assicurarsi che la cintura fosse stretta bene.  
«Azzardati a dirlo a qualcuno, a chiunque, e quel coso che ti ritrovi fra le gambe te lo taglio di netto. Ricordatelo, Della Scala,» disse poi, una mano posata sull'elsa della spada con fare che voleva essere minaccioso.  
Mercuzio rise di cuore, trovando esilarante quel tentativo di minaccia.  
«Non lo faresti mai. Potresti sentirne la mancanza, poi,» ribatté, e rise ancora, riallacciandosi le brache sopra il suo “coso”.  
Tebaldo lo insultò di nuovo, più pesantemente, e si voltò per andarsene.  
Mercuzio volle infierire un'ultima volta:  
«Ricordati di pagare la tua puttana. Ti ha offerto un gran servizio, stanotte.»

**Author's Note:**

> Esiste anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1758759&i=1).
> 
> Venite a trovarmi su [Tumblr](http://myhearthasbeenwelltrained.tumblr.com/) se vi va!


End file.
